20 questions
by sheenasalam
Summary: most likely become a collection of one shots where Goten and/or Trunks pester the other Z worriors:Drabble: let me know what you think. disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of It's characters
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had the line that piccolo had said to Goku "…with my hearing I can hear just about anything in the universe". Therefore, I came up with this one shot Read and Review

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

Why do you meditate so much?

Goten is flying back home from Capsule Corp., because he found out that Trunks was grounded for putting pop rocks in everyone's morning coffee. _"Maybe I'll go bug Piccolo."_ With that, he headed to the lookout.

Upon arriving, he meets up with Mr. PoPo and Dendea "Hey, how are you? I wanted to ask Piccolo something that has been on my mind." Dendea answers, "I'm fine thanks; Piccolo is out back meditating I wouldn't disturb him if I were you, he doesn't really like to be disturbed". Goten wines "It will only be for a second". Dendea insists, "You really shouldn't disturb him." Goten persists "Ahh, come on Dendea, please." Dendea decides to change tactics to see if he might have the answer to the question, he wants to ask Piccolo. "What is the question that you want to ask him I might be able to answer it for you?" Being caught off guard with this change of events reluctantly replies "Well I just wanted to ask him why he meditates so much". Dendea was completely shocked "Well I believe it is how he trains. Why?" Now it was Goten's turn to be shocked, he stumped the guardian of earth. _"Goten 1, Dendea 0; I bet I can stump him again."_ "I've seen him train; he either makes multiples of himself or trains with dad. There has to be another reason behind it." Then he whispers in Dendea's ear "Unless that is how he hides the fact that he is sleeping." Dendea starts laughing after catching his breath "Actually we Nameks don't really sleep at least not until we get really old." Goten thought for a little bit _"Goten 1, Dendea 1; got to go for a different angle"_ "How old are you Dendea?" wanting to cover his real age he replied "About the same age as your brother." _"I've got to figure out where he is going with this and get myself out of this mess so he can leave."_ Goten then asks, "Do you know how old Piccolo is?" Dendea answers unsure of himself "I believe he is around the same age as Goku." Goten responds, "That's his 'current' age, I'm mean his real age". Dendea responds, "Actually, I don't know." Goten smirks _"Yes, Goten 2, Dendea 1; I got him where I want him one more question just might do it."_ "Dendea, how old can a Namek get?" Dendea replies "Let me think about that." Instead he sends a telepathic message to Piccolo.

"_**Piccolo!"**_

"_**What is it Dendea?"**_

"_**Goten came up here wanting to ask you a question, I tried to detour him by telling him that you wouldn't want to be disturbed, and it became a game of 20 questions and now he is asking about our ages and other questions that I don't want to answer or don't know the answer to. All I can say now is Save Me."**_

"_**I'll be there in a few"**_

"_**Sorry for disturbing you, but thanks."**_

"_**I was just about to find out what was going on anyways when I sensed his ki up here."**_

Goten could tell that Dendea was not really trying to come up with an answer by his posture and that he was talking to Piccolo. He smiled inwardly _"I win Goten 3; Dendea 1"_ after a few minute Piccolo was behind Dendea "What was so important that you just had to ask me that couldn't wait?" Goten half surprised and half expected this reaction hung his head "Well I was wondering why you meditate so much? Dendea said that it was how you train but I've seen you train surely there is more to it that that." Piccolo replies, "Dendea is right to a degree on that while I'm meditating I run previous battles through my mind to see what I could have done differently, and it is also how I relax especially after a long sparring session. I also meditate to tune out many things because like I told your dad 'with my hearing I can hear just about anything in the universe' and before you ask 'why?' because if I didn't tune things out I would most likely go crazy."

Goten nodded his head "Thanks Piccolo I was just wondering about that, well I'll see you later bye". He took off for home.

Dendea looks at Piccolo "How on earth did you do that without having him interrupt you. I've played 20 question with Gohan when he was around his age."

When Goten got home ChiChi asked him "Where have you been I called over to CC and Bulma told me you left after she told you Trunks was grounded, I've been worried sick." Goten grins "Oh, I went to ask Piccolo a question." Chichi frowns at him "Next time you decide to go to the lookout you better let me know, you understand." Goten hangs his head "Yes, Ma'am"

A/N: I know Piccolo might have gotten a little OOC as well as Dendea I am not sure let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Scarface**

Yamcha stops by Capsule Corps to see if he can borrow some money from Bulma. He rings the doorbell and Trunks answers the door.

Trunks asks, "What are you doing here Yamcha? You know dad hates your guts."

Yamcha replies, "I need to ask your mom something. Is she here?"

Trunks responds, "She is in the lab I'll call for her."

He went over to the far wall and pushed a button on the intercom.

Trunks talks into it "Mom, Yamcha is here, he claims he has something to ask you."

Bulma growls under her breath "He probably wants to borrow more money for his rent. That man can't manage his money for a lick."

Trunks looks back at Yamcha only to see him quickly look up at the ceiling.

Bulma continues, "I'll be there in a few."

Trunks replies "Ok mom, see you in a bit."

He returns his attention to Yamcha and asks, "So, can I call you Scarface?"

Yamcha darts his attention back to Trunks in almost shock "Umm No. Why?"

Trunks asks, "Did you seriously have to think about it?"

Yamcha defends himself "I didn't have to think about it. I was trying to get over the shock of such a question."

Trunks asks again, "Then why do you have scars on your face."

Yamcha again defends himself "It was an accident while I was training."

Trunks asks "Why were you training?"

Yamcha answers, "I was training for the twenty-third World Martial Arts Tournament."

Trunks puts his hands behind his head and replies, "Why would you enter into a tournament you're obviously weak."

Yamcha crosses his arms "Granted I did lose, but I did make it to the quarter-finals. As far as the 'weak' comment, I'm strong in my own right, for a human. I'm not an alien or part alien. Besides, sounds like you have been hangout with your dad too much."

Bulma enters the room "Unfortunately the only quality time he does get with his father is during training."

Yamcha observes Bulma's presence in the room "Hi Bulma. Trunks had been asking me about my scars."

Bulma lights a cigarette and takes a puff and then just holds it between her fingers, "I honestly don't know why he would ask you about your scars your story is never consistent as to how you got them, it always changes from you got into a fight, you got mugged, training accident, vehicle accident, Puar scratched you, etc., etc. So which story did you tell him?"

Yamcha scratches the back of his head, "I told him it was a training accident."

Bulma takes another puff of the cigarette "Honestly if Trunks wants a good story about scars he should ask his father god knows how many the man has."

Vegeta walks into the room with a white towel around his neck "First of all, the boy has asked me about my scars and I have told him repeatedly that I will tell him when he is older. Second of all, Why is that weakling doing here again?" he grips the towel as a form of restraint.

Bulma reassures Vegeta "I'm sure Yamcha is here for the same reason he has come here the last few months he has stopped by so he won't be here for long."

Vegeta just grunts and leaves the room.

Bulma turns her attention back to Yamcha "How much do you need this month Yamcha?" she takes another drag off the cigarette.

Yamcha continues to scratch the back of his head but looks down at the floor "Five hundred fifty Zeni."

She nearly chokes on the smoke "But that is four hundred more than you borrowed last month! Let me guess that is your full rent."

Yamcha continues to look down.

Bulma continues to shout at Yamcha "What am I going to do with you Yamcha? I have sat you down, worked out a budget, and it was all for what. I know not all that money was spent on Puar."

While still looking down Yamcha nervously says, "It was a lady friend."

Bulma more or less stomps over to Yamcha, lifts his face up, and processes to smack him across the face "What was she the Queen of Sheba? If she was then you should be asking her for money to pay your rent. Even when we were dating I wouldn't let you blow all your money on me NO female is worth it."

Yamcha rubs his face "But when we were dating we would have separate tickets."

Bulma responds, "That was because I would buy the more expensive meals." She gets into her wallet and sighs "Here is one thousand one hundred Zeni that is enough to cover two months of rent I don't want to see you for two months. You have to use that time to work on a budget again and stick to it. Don't be coming here to get help with your utilities either you have to figure that out on your own."

Yamcha nodded in agreement, took the money, and left.

Trunks asks, "Why do you help him when he is obviously a helpless cause?"

Bulma replies, "Because son, he is a friend and some part of me still loves him"


End file.
